


Give An Inch, Take a Mile

by horseparkour



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Has a 1.5 foot long dick, Demon Sex, Demons, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, healthy relationship, monster cock, size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseparkour/pseuds/horseparkour
Summary: It's been years since Bad and Skeppy had gotten together. Everything has been absolutely perfect.Except for the fact that they haven't had sex yet.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 429





	Give An Inch, Take a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> I have some friends that really like Skephalo so this is basically a long-distance hug from me.
> 
> That being said you can tell this isn't my usual porn style bc it's not a couple I know a lot about but I hope you all enjoy anyway
> 
> I wrote Skeppy as a pretty diamond crystal creature boy and Bad as a giant demon man. And Skeppy is written as being his regular human height (6'2") and Bad is written with his Minecraft height (9'+) so enjoy

**Give An Inch, Take A Mile**

“I know my limits.” Skeppy stuck up his nose defiantly. “I know what I want.” He used his iridescent crystal teeth to pull a piece of chicken off of his fork. His blue eyes shot daggers across the table to the pure white ones rolling at his statements.

Bad looked at him from across the table and frowned. The dinner in front of him was steaming, and his red-tipped horns were too. “I don’t think you fully understand what you’re asking for, babe.” He put down his fork. 

“We have been together _forever_ and I haven’t even seen you naked.” Skeppy looked down at his plate and pushed around what was left of his food. “I’m just asking to be like any of our other couple friends!”

“I thought you  _ liked _ what we were doing!” Bad said with a whine. His milky white eyes dropped to his lap in disappointment. “You seemed like you like it.” 

“Of course I like it!” He cried. “But come on, Bad, you’re practically my husband and you won’t let me do anything to you. It’s not fun if you’re just doing stuff to me.”

Bad sighed and tossed his napkin off his lap. It crumpled when it hit the table. “We’ve talked about this - “

“Yeah, yeah.” Skeppy grumbled. “Let me guess what you’re going to say! You’re a demon, I’m not. And you’re ‘scared of hurting me’.”

“Which is a genuine fear.” Bad said pointedly.

“But that doesn’t matter!” He held out his hands, the neon blue veins on them practically glowing against his tan skin. “I know what I want!”

“You aren’t thinking clearly.” Bad pushed out his chair and stood to his towering nine-foot stature. “We’ll talk about this in the morning.” 

Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He crossed his arms and turned away, his blue hair falling into his eyes.

Bad pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, okay. What was that attitude?”

“You always say we can talk about it later but we never do!”

“What do you want from me?” Bad cried, tossing his plate into the sink, still covered in food. 

“I want to have sex with you already!” Skeppy cried, pushing his chair out violently and standing up. “I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With. You.”

The kitchen went silent. 

Bad inhaled sharply. “Skeppy...I love you. I love you so much, okay? And...I’ll think about it.” He leaned against the kitchen counter. “I’m not just saying stuff when I say I’m scared of hurting you, baby. I promise.” He held out his arms and made a grabbing motion with his hands. “Come here.”

Skeppy relented easily and found his way into Bad’s arms. He buried his face into Bad’s lower chest. “I just want to do this with you. I love you and all that shit.”

“But if we do this, and you end up injured? Or worse? I’ll never forgive myself.”

Skeppy leaned away and used a hand to knock against his own cheek. The sound was hollow. “Babe? Diamond. Can’t break.”

“You never know.” Bad said. “Like I said, you really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Skeppy looked down at Bad’s pants. “Is it  _ that bad? _ ” He grimaced. 

“Not bad!” He cried. “Just...different.” 

“Different?”

“Yes, Skeppy, different.” Bad frowned. “We had to get expanded ceilings because of my height, of  _ course  _ it’s different!”

“Just... _ really  _ think about it, okay?” Skeppy said softly. 

“Okay.”

A few days later, Skeppy returned home from a visit to Ant’s cottage to find that his own him was decorated in low-light candles. At the table was a freshly made steak dinner. Also at the table was Bad, in a button up with his shaggy hair in a low ponytail. His tail was flicking in anticipation, his fangs worrying his bottom lip. When Skeppy walked in from the side-door straight into the kitchen, Bad smoothed his shirt and stood up. “Hey.” He said, the steam rolling off his horns betraying his anxiety. 

Skeppy’s face broke into a smile. “Hey.”

“Would you, uh. Would you want to join me?” Bad motioned at the table. 

“I can’t believe you did all of this.” He chuckled.

“Well, I know what I want.” Bad said sarcastically.

Bad worked fast. That was always a good thing about him. He might think things over forever, but once he got moving? He was fast. Just a few days ago, they were debating the safety of having any form of intimacy. And now here they were, sitting in front of a roaring fire after a fabulous steak dinner with wine glasses next to them and love in the air as thick as jelly. It all felt like a dream. They hadn't done something this blatantly 'coupley' in quite a while.

Skeppy was overwhelmed. It was the same kind of overwhelmed that one would feel receiving an unexpected and very expensive grand prize from the lottery. It was positive, so positive that it was dizzying. 

Or maybe that was the wine. It was hard to say.

“Bad…” Skeppy trailed off. “I…Thank you. Tonight has been awesome.”

“Well, don’t start the curtain call yet.” Bad chuckled. His large black hand moved across the blanket, heading towards Skeppy’s khaki-clad thigh. “You asked for one specific thing, right?”

Blue blush started to climb up Skeppy’s neck and cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bad started to lean down, starting to close the large gap between his head and Skeppy’s. He paused, just a few centimeters away from Skeppy’s lips. “If you seriously trust me, then I’m good to go.”

“For real?”

“For real, for real.”

Words struggled to form in Skeppy’s mouth. After a beat, he just nodded. 

Then Bad captured Skeppy lips in his. Bad was assertive yet gentle, so full of love and care. So far, things were moving normally. This was normal. Skeppy had felt this before. He had felt these motions, Bad’s slow prying open of his lips was extremely familiar. Just like always, when Bad’s long red tongue started to sliver in into his mouth, Skeppy’s mouth started to taste like battery acid and lava. Demons were full of quirks like that. It had been hard to get used to back when they first started dating, but now it only tasted like home. 

Skeppy put his hands on Bad’s knees. Bad responded by gripping his thigh as tightly as he could until Skeppy let out a small noise of shock.

Bad’s tongue was long and acted like it had a mind of its own. It explored every corner of Skeppy’s mouth. Skeppy’s own blue tongue stood no match for Bad’s, and Skeppy was falling into submission as soon as he could feel himself starting to lose.

Bad’s giant hands, large and daunting, moved to wrap around Skeppy’s waist. His hands fit perfectly around, swallowing him whole. Then, he lifted. He lift Skeppy off his seat on the blanket as he stood, and held Skeppy against his chest as he walked through the house without stopping for even a second.

Skeppy loved feeling like this. He loved feeling small and held, petite and fragile next to Bad’s eternal monolith of a body. Skeppy was diamond – he was unbreakable. But Bad felt like he could break him, and he adored that. He wanted to feel a bit broken sometimes. And if he was going to trust anyone to take him to that point, it was always going to be Bad. 

When they made it to the bedroom, where a bed made to fit Bad’s height lived, Skeppy was tossed down onto the pillows and blankets. He landed about as ungracefully as anyone could, but that didn’t break the rhythm the pair had. As Bad stood over Skeppy, he unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom, slow and steady and teasing. He tossed it aside. Bad’s chest was cherry red and shiny with sweat. Skeppy wanted to lick every inch.

Bad leaned down and slipped off Skeppy shirt and pants. The motions were fluid. It was muscle memory. Bad had done so many things to Skeppy – he had taken him in his throat, he had stroked him over and over, he had fingered Skeppy’s tight entrance until Skeppy cried. The idea of making his beautiful crystalized boy quiver was easy for him.

It was the next part that was hard for him. It was the action of taking off his pants that was going to be the tricky part.

Bad didn’t like that he was a demon. It wasn’t something he could ever even conceive the notion of being proud of. It had been an accident, becoming like this, and his biggest fear was hurting the people he loved because of it. That’s why the idea of a relationship was so frightening – he could hurt Skeppy so easily. If he wasn’t always hyperaware of every single movement, every single breath, then he risked hurting Skeppy.

But he felt this desire to tear Skeppy apart and he didn’t know how to ignore it.

He slipped off his pants and let his erection bob against his stomach. It was black with a red tip, the veins and muscles lines extenuating the gothic graduate down the length. It had to be at least a foot long. Maybe even longer. It was thick, too. The only words that came to mind was, quite literally, a ‘monster cock’.

And it was glistening, practically mirror-reflective and drenched with slick.

Self-produced demon cumslick.

“You’re…soaked?” Skeppy raised an eyebrow. 

Bad’s eyes darted away. “It’s a demon thing. Don’t even worry about that.” 

“So what, demon’s have lube in their dick?” Skeppy giggled.

“Kind of!” Bad cried. “Dang, whatever. Can we just keep truckin’ along?”

“Is it, like…safe to lick?”

Bad let out a small embarrassed yelp. “Well, I never thought about it until now! Can we just keep going until I’m inside you?”

Skeppy didn’t want to risk missing out on the best part. “Oh, yeah. Totally.”

“We can get all the other stuffs figured out later.” 

It was physically impossible for Skeppy to even practically think about ‘the other stuffs’ to be figured out later. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the massive expanse of the beast that Bad had kept hidden in his leather pants. He also couldn’t get the idea of the red drops of liquid rolling from the slit in the tip down the thick vein on the bottom of his member.

“Bad?” Skeppy’s voice came out breathy.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to stretch me?”

Bad nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, of course, baby.”

“Do you…want to stretch me and not use lube?”

Bad scowled. “No, no, no. I’m not messing with that. We need to use something – “

“Use your own wetness to stretch me."

Bad didn’t need any more permission. So he took his own precum and got to work.

The fingers on Bad’s hand were as big as an average human’s penis. That’s just how his anatomy worked – he was huge, and every inch of him was huge. So he had to use his pinky to tense and push at Skeppy’s hole until his body was ready to accept a full index finger after a few long minutes. Squelching noises seemed to echo in the room with each flex of Bad’s hand. The idea of Bad’s own stringy red fluids being the thing to lube his hole made Skeppy’s brain dissolve into static, and that only made it easy for Bad to get a second finger in.

“That’s enough.” Skeppy kicked Bad’s hand away.

“I don’t think it is – “

“I say it is.” He said. His tone was demanding. Needy.

Bad hesitated. But finally, he stood up straight, took a deep breath in to center himself, then started to enter him.

Each inch was agony. Skeppy felt like his hips were being ripped apart, his pelvis shattering and the bones splintering into his muscles. But he also felt so fucking turned on. Something about the pain only pushed his pleasure further and further. 

He finally managed to flutter his eyes open. When he looked down at his own body, he nearly blacked out. His blue veins were pulsing. His body was mottled with blue blush. And an imprint of Bad’s cock was clear against his skin, from his ass up to his stomach. He would be able to reach down and feel the bulge inside of him. 

And there were still a few more inches to go.

Skeppy’s eyes fluttered, and he looked up at Bad. Bad’s face was red, his lips parted in shock. His white eyes were shut. The veins in his forehead betrayed his strain.

And there was plenty of strain. Skeppy was so painfully tight – Bad’s cock was barely managed to fit. It was a blessing that demons were full of slick because there’s no way Skeppy would be able to take this otherwise. This was the kind of experience that ends with horrible accidental homicide via phallus. He was honestly terrified about what he was doing to poor Skeppy’s internal organs. But in the same breath, there probably wasn’t anyone else on earth that could take Bad like this. 

Skeppy was diamond.

Skeppy was unbreakable.

He pushed all the way in and tossed his head back. “Holy wowza.” He muttered. “You’re even smaller than I thought you would be. I’m, uh…pretty sure I can feel your heartbeat on my tip.”

“That’s…kind of gross.” Skeppy inhaled sharply. 

“Gross?”

“And hot.” He rolled his eyes.

Bad leaned over Skeppy and placed a hand on either side of his shoulder. He looked down at Skeppy and a wave of pleasure and adoration washed over him like a baptism. “Jeez Louise, baby. You look gorgeous like this.”

“You won’t even let a single fucking curse slip right now?”

Bad shook his head and laughed. “Nah, I’d rather just focus on looking at you. Your face keeps twisting up…you’re feeling a lot, aren’t you?”

It was true. Skeppy’s body was so overwhelmed from the pressure inside him that his brain couldn’t pick the lung-crushing pain from the orgasm-chasing pleasure. He was fluctuating from feeling like he was on the verge of cumming and feeling like he was on a cliff’s edge about to jump into the nether.

Bad let out a restrained sigh. “How you feeling, Skeppy?”

He choked words out between his sobs of pleasure. “I don’t know if I can last like this!”

“Yeah? Is this already pushing you over the edge?” Bad chuckled. “I’m not even doing anything yet.”

Skeppy was too busy gasping for air and whimpering to offer a proper response. In fact, that was his response. All he had to offer was his overflowing bliss.

And Bad took it by the handful. “You love being stretched, huh? You like the fact that you can feel every inch of your body struggling to hold me in. But it’s going to hold me in. It’s not going to rip you open. Your bones are diamonds, baby. Your hips will just keep taking me and taking me.”

Skeppy’s grip tightened on the back of Bad’s neck. “I can’t…there’s so much!”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so fucking full.” Skeppy hissed. “I feel it building up, Bad, it’s burning and it’s flowing and oh my fuck – “

“Already? You’re already feeling it coming?”

Skeppy nodded furiously. “Bad, Bad, Bad – “

“Are you going to do it?”

He nodded.

Bad chuckled right into Skeppy’s ear. “Then do it.”

With one final shiver, Skeppy jerked up and his member sprayed diamond cum all over himself.

“Gosh…” Bad wheezed.

Skeppy fell back onto the bed, his body relaxing. He still felt the pull of his hole being stretched, but he felt so much more comfortable after exploding. He looked down and winced when he saw the iridescent glittering cum against his stomach. “Bad…jesus, this is insane – “

“Baby, are you going to be okay if I move? You’re already, uh…you’re already gone.” Bad was struggling to get his words out. 

“Move.” Skeppy slurred his words. “Move, please. I want to get fucked so fucking bad, please!”

“Oh, jeez.” Bad stammered.

“Fuck me, Bad!”

Bad couldn’t say no to that.

His first thrust was slow, so slow that it almost felt like nothing. And then his next was a big faster, but still gentle. 

After that second thrust, he let out a growl. 

It was a noise that Skeppy had only heard twice in the fast few years. The first time was when Bad swooped in to protect Skeppy from a rogue pillager – he had growled right before ripping the pillager’s head off with his bare hands. The second time was right after Dream had lost his most recent Manhunt. Bad had tripped him and Dream had fallen in lava after a twenty-seven day chase. He had growled in victory, and Skeppy remembered how the growl had turned into a purr when Sapnap forced Bad into a bearhug.

This growl held the same energy as those. It was carnal. It was primal. 

And it was really fucking hot.

After the growl, the third thrust was fast and hard and it forced a scream out of Skeppy’s throat. The fourth and the fifth did the same. The sixth made Skeppy’s eyeballs roll back into his head. The seventh made him start drooling. And then every thrust after was such raw bliss that Skeppy thought he was dying. 

While Bad was moving, he reached up and grabbed the headboard. His claws dug in and he splinted the wood and shattered the top of the bed. His claws dug into the mattress, too. And his horns and teeth found their way into everything. By the time Bad was finally out of stamina, the sheets were ripped, pillows were torn in half and the bed was pretty much past the point of no return.

Bad’s cum felt like his kisses – like battery acid and lava. It was hot and searing, burning deep inside Skeppy’s body. He felt it in his core. He felt it in every organ. He felt it in his heart. 

When Bad pulled out, Skeppy felt like all his organs had shifted to the left. His entire body felt rearranged. There was an empty, gaping hole inside of him, literally and figuratively with Bad’s manhood no longer in him.

Bad scooped Skeppy into his arms and lay down in the bed with him, cuddling in the midst of the remains of what used to be where they would sleep.

“You did so good, Skeppy.” Bad whispered, planting kisses along Skeppy’s hairline and down towards the edges of his jaw. “You did so wonderful. You’re such a pretty boy.” He traced his fingers up and down Skeppy’s side. “I love you.”

Skeppy mumbled back. “I love you, too.” He was practically purring. He curled up into a ball, safely cocooned in Bad’s everything.

“Was it what you imagined it to be?” Bad asked.

Skeppy nodded and let out a hum.

“And I’m assuming you won’t be able to walk tomorrow?” He chuckled.

“Nope.”

“How about the rest of the week?”

“The next month.” Skeppy said. “I’m down for the next month, minimum.”

“Then I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.” Bad nuzzled his nose into Skeppy’s metallic locks. “And next time, I’ll make sure to clear out my schedule so we can spend a few more hours prepping for this, so you don’t end up bedridden after.”

“But it’s a part of the fun.” Skeppy groaned.

“We’ll reconsider what ‘fun’ means when you try to stand up.” Bad said. He paused, taking in the sight of Skeppy before him before sighing. “I love you, Skeppy.”

“I love you too, Bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> we need more monster cocks in the mcytr fandom


End file.
